Discovering Secrets
by Luckystar101
Summary: A wary truce gives Lily Evans and James Potter the chance to become friends. But what happens when Lily discovers the secret surrounding him and his three friends?
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Evans! Evans wait up!" James Potter shouted after Lily Evans as he did everyday in the corridor outside the History of Magic classroom, and every day the result was the same:

He would call after her but she would ignore him and keep walking whilst quickening her pace. He would try to follow her but his fellow marauders would call after him and drag him off to their next class.

That's how it was for three years until one day in fifth year it all changed...

On the day in question, two weeks before the Christmas holidays, with snow building upon the castle windows. James Potter was coming out of a particularly uninteresting History of Magic lesson when he spotted a familiar red-head moving through the crowd.

"Hey Evans! Evans wait up!" James shouted, trying to reach her.

"Oh for Merlin's sake Potty would you just leave me alone!" answered Lily angrily whirling around to face him, "I have been ignoring you for three years now anyone with a brain the size of a pea would realize that I don't want to go out with you, talk to you or even be near you if I can help it!"

"Why?" James asked with a hurt and exasperated expression on his face.

"Why? You have to ask why?! You went out with my best friend, Katie, for two years, then she caught you snogging Kimberly, the slut from third year, in a broom closet while she was on prefect duty! And that's not the worst of it! When Katie found you and asked what the hell you were doing what did you say?! You asked: 'who are you again'?! That's what you said! You asked your girlfriend of two years who she was!" Lily shouted incredulously.

James winced at the memory "Yeah, well, I said I was sorry about a million times! What could I do if she wouldn't forgive me, it wasn't my fault she dumped me!"

"What the hell are you on you prick! You...you...you...ugh!!" Lily screamed throwing her hands in the air as she walked away.

James stood perplexed. "What just happened?" he asked no one in particular.

"Lily Evans just rejected you. Again." Sirius answered as he pulled James off to Potions down in the dungeons.

"Oh hey Lily! What's up? You look really, really angry." Katie, Lily's best friend since first year, asked cautiously when Lily got to the common room after Charms, their last class of the day.

"You don't want to know." She replied wearily, flopping into the armchair by the crackling fire.

"You know that just makes me want to know more right?" Katie said as she crashed down beside her.

"No seriously-"but at that she was cut off by Sirius rushing over and saying;

"Did someone call me?" with a sly smile on his face from the use of the pun.

"No Sirius as always no one wants to talk to you!" Lily answered rolling her eyes.

"Oh ouch! What's gotten into you today Ms Meanie?" Sirius asked grinning.

"As opposed to me being all kind and preppie usually?" Lily's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"True, true." Sirius shrugged, "So what's up with you guys?" he asked making himself comfortable in another of the armchairs around the fire that he had plonked himself in when he came over to them.

"Well actually we were in the middle of a private conversation so if you could bugger of that would be great thanks!" Lily said pointedly.

Sirius got up from his chair looking sullen and murmured something about Prongs being nuts.

The minute Sirius was gone Katie reached over and thumped Lily in the arm.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?!" Lily asked nursing her sore arm.

"Why do you always have to be so mean to him?" Katie asked looking angry.

"Why do you care so much about how I treat Sirius? It's not like you like him or anything!"

Katie blushed and looked at the ground hoping Lily wouldn't notice her flaming cheeks.

"Oh my god you do like him!" Lily screeched in awe.

"Would you shut up! I do not like him I just...I dunno I just... it's hard to explain. It's like every time I see him I get this fluttery feeling in my stomach and it won't stop until he leaves but the thing is I don't want him to leave because then I miss him and the feeling changes to emptiness." Katie answered staring at the ground dreamily.

"Wow, you're right, you don't like him...you love him! How long have you felt like this?! And why the hell didn't you tell me?!" Lily said in disbelief.

"It started after James and I broke up. In the middle of the night, one random night, I couldn't sleep so I went up to the astronomy tower, you know how the view up there always relaxes me. Well when I got up there Sirius was there leaning against the wall just staring out at the stars, we started talking and I ended up falling asleep up there with his arm wrapped around me!"

"Aw that's so cute! What did you talk about?" Lily asked.

"Mostly James, but after a while we started talking about ourselves and stuff we liked and it was just really cool. Anyway it was a once off, the next night I went up again and he wasn't there so you know, whatever."

"That is so not 'whatever' I saw the way he looked at you there it was like he wanted to tell you something but didn't know how!" Lily exclaimed excitedly turning to look at her friend full in the face.

"Ha! Whatever, anyway I'm exhausted I'm going to bed you coming?" Katie asked standing up from the big, comfy armchair and stretching.

"Yeah same here. But don't think you're getting out of this conversation we will continue it tomorrow!" Lily answered warningly.

"Ugh do we have to?" Katie wrinkled her nose in distaste.

"Yes!"

And with that they went up to their dorms and their comfy four poster beds!


	2. Chapter 2

Four laughing boys tumbled through the portrait hole behind the fat lady. One was tucking an old empty bit of parchment into his pocket, another folding up a strange silvery material into his bag. They were Sirius Black and James Potter and following them were two other boys of their age, one who was small and pudgy, this was Peter Pettigrew, and a tall, thin boy who always looked ill, known as Remus Lupin.

Once in the common room they erupted into heinous fits of laughter.

"Oh Merlin, that was hilarious! Did you see his face? Priceless!" James tried to get out through his laughter, tears streaming down his face.

"I know, I think that was the best prank ever!" Sirius acknowledged, plonking himself down in his favourite armchair by the roaring fire always lit in the common room.

"I never knew Snivellus could cry!" James roared laughter calming down.

"I agree it was very funny but do you not think that maybe it was a bit over the top to fly him up to the ceiling in the Great Hall at dinner time to set his trousers on fire?" Remus put in to the conversation wisely.

"Oh Moony would you ever relax? It was a prank it's supposed to be fun for us and humiliating for the people we pull them on, mostly Snivellus." Sirius replied an annoyed tone in his voice.

"Yes I know that, and believe me, he was humiliated! It's just that," Remus hesitated, then carried on gravely, "Well, I'm not a hundred percent sure, but I think I may have seen one of the teachers at the entrance, just as you let him down and put out the fire. They waited 'till we were all finished and then I'm pretty sure they went straight to Dumbledoor."

A stunned and horrified silence filled the empty common room.

"You are shitting me!" Sirius said in a croaky whisper.

Remus looked gravely around at his three best friends, James looked sick, no doubt thinking of the effect of this on his quidditch playing privileges, Peter looked like he was about to faint; his eyes were wide, a faint sheen of sweat covered his pale face and he was breathing quickly. Sirius simply looked completely dumbfounded, his mouth, Remus was sure, would soon touch the floor. Finally he couldn't hold it in any longer, he started to laugh.

"Oh sweet Merlin! I can't believe you fell for that!!" he rolled around clutching his stomach. "You know something Sirius...it was fun! Not for you...but...Oh boy...I'm gonna do that more often!!"

"Wow, Moony well done, congrats for your first prank pulled on your own!" Sirius said, relieved, "But if you ever pull one on your fellow marauders again I will thump you!"

James laughed but turning suddenly playful turned to Sirius and asked "So what's this with you and Katie? Every time you're around her you turn all...puppyish!"

The others laughed and turned incredulously to Sirius saying"What's this?"

Sirius turned to thump James mumbling through a clenched jaw "Shudup Pratt!"

"Ooh is the great Sirius Black going soft?" crowed James laughingly.

"NO!" Sirius said defensively.

"Ooh defensive, that must mean you really like her!" Remus teased.

"Leave me alone! So James, how's Lily these days?" Sirius asked trying to change the subject without being noticed.

"Well-"was what James started to say but was cut off by Remus saying "No way, you are not getting out of this conversation that easy! Why don't you want to talk about it?"

"Because it doesn't matter it's not like she likes back, she doesn't even talk to me when I'm around her!" Sirius said embarrassed.

"Have you ever thought that maybe she doesn't talk to you because she's really nervous and scared about what you might think?" was Peter's first input to the conversation and all three were amazed by the confidence in his small weary voice.

"What, you mean you think she likes me back?" Sirius asked hopefully.

"I mean you shouldn't jump to conclusions about her feelings for you when you haven't talked to her about how you feel." Peter answered nervously.

"So I should...ask her to go out with me?" Sirius asked just as nervous.

"No! You don't want to scare her do you? No, you should just talk to her first, maybe try meet up in the astronomy tower again?" Peter asked cocking an eyebrow.

"How did you know about that? I didn't tell anyone about that!" Sirius asked bemused.

"You talk in your sleep." Peter shrugged.

"Sirius can I talk to you for a minute? Alone." James asked a deep look of concern on his face.

"Eh...now?" Sirius asked disappointedly.

"Yes now!" James answered urgently.

Sirius and James walked over to one of the corners of the common room away from the other two.

"So what's up Prongs?" Sirius asked his friend.

James rounded on Sirius after this statement "What's up? You know what's up! I thought you told me everything! Everything Padfoot, you know what that includes?

"Um...everything?" Sirius answered scared he might be wrong.

"Yes Padfoot but you know what else that includes?" James asked a strange fire in his eyes.

"Um...no Prongs what else does that include?" answered as though being scolded by a teacher.

"Telling me about the girls you like! And what happened in the astronomy tower?!" James shouted anger overwhelming him.

Sirius looked sheepishly at the floor and said "I'm sorry. I should have told you I liked your ex. I'm sorry. Can you forgive me Prongs?"

"Wait, who did you say you liked?" James asked confusion written across his face.

"Katie you know Lily's friend? You went out with her for two years, cheated on her and then forgot who she was? Ringing any bells?" Sirius asked.

"Why does everyone relay _that_ story when they talk about us? We had some good times together...can't remember any at this time but I'm sure we did!" James said sheepishly.

At this Sirius thumped James in the arm "Don't talk about her like that!"

"What! What I say?" James asked bemused.

"You...you...you...ugh!" Sirius said as he threw his arms up and started to walk away from the corner but James caught his arm and pulled him back saying "You still haven't told me what happened in the astronomy tower?!"

Sirius looked away murmuring "Nothing." And walked away after James dropped his arm.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay this is my first ever fanfic so I really, really would appreciate so reviews. I want to say a HUGE thank you to my big sis! Cos if she hadn't helped me so much this wouldn't be up here so thank you!

Well I couldn't get this to work through the fanfic website thing so the other two chapters don't have disclaimers or anything so just to clear it up I don't own anything you recognise.

* * *

The day started off as any normal day in Hogwarts, breakfast in the Great Hall and then all the students and teachers went their separate ways to the varies classes starting off the day.

James, followed by his fellow marauders entered the classroom just before the bell sounded for the start of class and as usual they slumped at the back of the room to either fall asleep in the theory class or stay half awake for the demonstration classes.

Lily, followed by Katie entered the class five minutes before the marauders and so got the seats in the middle of the room, close enough to the front to stay awake but far enough away to daydream half your time away.

"Good morning class."

"Morning miss."

It was always the same in the first class on a Monday morning, the class was transfiguration, the teacher, Minerva McGonagall.

"I have some news today so if you could all listen up that would be helpful." Pausing for effect to look around at her class she continued, raising her voice to say, "That includes you Mr. Potter!"

"Five more minutes mom." James mumbled into the arm he was resting his head on.

McGonagall walked down the aisle to James' desk and slashed her wand down on the desk in front of him wakening him abruptly.

"Mr. Potter if you do not wish to listen in this class I can and will provide other activities for you to participate in, for example I'm sure Mr. Filch would love some help cleaning up the mess in Myrtle's bathroom. Shall I call him?" McGonagall asked tight-lipped as ever.

"No professor it's just I didn't get much sleep last night-" James started to say before McGonagall put in "Mr Potter you should know by now that your amount of sleep at night is not a concern of mine. Please listen up this is very important for your end of year exams."

Walking back up the aisle McGonagall said "You will all have a project to do this year, partners will be required, but" she replied to the murmurings beginning to break through throughout her class, "I will be choosing the partners for you." She stated looking around at the class's reaction, they looked horrified.

"Miss you can't do this what if we get stuck with someone who does none of the work but gets all the credit for it?" Lily asked worried about her studies.

"Yes I can and am doing this Miss Evans, if after a week you would like to change partners I shall consider it and decide what shall be done. I will pick the names out of a hat and when your name is called you shall go and sit beside your partner, you shall sit this way for all of my classes. Ready?" McGonagall asked her class, her lip slightly curved at the edges at their faces.

"Okay then, Amelia Burke...and...Thomas Finnegan. Lily Evans...and... Sirius Black," McGonagall started only to be interrupted by Lily saying "Miss please, you can't actually expect me to work with him?" Lily asked astonished.

"Actually Miss Evans I can now will you please be quite and Mr. Black if you could sit beside her please, Katie if you would stand until I choose your partner." McGonagall answered Lily exasperatedly.

Sirius went to sit by Lily grumpily, blushing when his hand brushed Katie's as they passed.

"Okay then, James Potter...and... Katie McDonald at the back beside James please Katie." McGonagall continued.

"Miss could I talk to you in private for a second?" Katie asked nervously.

"Excuse me?" McGonagall asked astonished that someone would ask her that in this type of situation.

"I just really need to talk to you about something please miss it's important." Katie pleaded.

McGonagall sighed before saying "Read through chapter sixty eight, I will continue the partners after I come back, there will be a quiz on the chapter for homework. " McGonagall said through pursed lips as she walked to the end of the classroom and stood with the door open waiting for Katie to go through.

"This had better be good Ms. McDonald."

"It is miss, I can't work with James."

"And why not?"

"There's a history between us. A bad one." Katie mumbled the last part to the floor before looking up and saying "Please miss can I just have another partner? Please?"

"I'm sorry Katie I can't do that just yet. Try the week out and come back to me then okay?" McGonagall said rubbing Katie's arm.

Katie looked disappointed but said "Yes miss." And walked into the classroom to sit as far away from James as the bench would let her.

After the class was over Lily ran up to James saying "If you hurt her I will personally hang, draw and quarter you!" poking a finger accusingly into his hard chest.

James brushed her finger away saying "Wow, I think this is the first time you have come after me instead of the other way around. Isn't that strange?" He asked, throwing her his famous lop-sided grin.

"If you-"

"Yeah I know, don't worry I won't do anything o her. God knows Sirius would kill me." James said mumbling the last part incoherently.

"What?" Lily asked confused about what she had just heard.

"What?" James asked confused about how she could have heard and understood what he had just said.

"You just said that Sirius would kill you if you hurt her. Why would he kill you?" Lily asked.

"How did you hear that?" Jams asked astonished, "I mumbled that so low I couldn't even hear it?"

Lily smiled in spite of herself, "I have good ears, now what did you mean?"

"Just that he cares about her. They got close after me and Katie broke up." James answered truthfully.

"Yeah I guess they did." Lily mumbled before she walked away to go talk to Katie about some very important guy.

* * *

Okay then there's the third chappie! Hope you liked it and please review!!


	4. Chapter 4

Ok well here's the next chapter! Hope you like it.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything you recognise.

"Sirius! Sirius come back here now!" Lily called after Sirius whilst running to catch him before he left through the portrait hole and further away from her.

"Sirius we need to work on our project for transfiguration. Do you want to fail? Because if you do; tell me now and I'll get McGonagall to switch our partners. After all, it's not like I want to work with you anyway; all you do is slouch off, you barely scrape by on every test, I will have to do all the work and you would get credit for 'your' part! So tell me now, do I need to talk to McGonagall?''Lily stated breathlessly after catching up with him.

"Lily can I talk now?" Sirius asked when he was finally able to get a word in edgewise.

"Yes."

"Thank you. The reason I haven't been able to study and whatnot with you the past few days is because I've been needed elsewhere. Ok? Thanks, bye!"

"Where are you needed that's more important than our transfiguration owl grade?" Lily asked not believing her ears.

"Somewhere that has nothing to do with you! Now like I said. Bye!" Sirius said as he walked away from the fuming red-head.

"Ugh!" She screeched and stormed off to study, alone yet again.

"Hey Katie!" James called after Katie as they left potions Wednesday afternoon, "Katie wait up for a sec I wanted to talk to you about our transfiguration project."

"What about it?" Katie answered coldly; Lily stared icily from her shoulder at James in case Katie was in need of backup.

"Ok...um I was wondering if we could talk in private actually. Not that it isn't delightful to see you Lily." James added hurriedly.

Lily looked at Katie as if trying to communicate with her eyes to tell her not to go. Katie looked hesitant at first but eventually after an apologetic look at Lily said "Fine." And walked off with James Potter.

'_Ok there is something not quite right here; my best friend is walking off with the guy we both love to hate; something not right there.' _Lily thought suspiciously as she shook her head, walking to the common room on her own.

On her way there she was warned by a cackling voice above her head.

"God damn it! Peeves! The one person I really don't need right now!" But just as that thought had finished forming a walking stick flew by her left ear and went clattering to the stone floor.

"Peeves! What on earth are you doing?!" she yelled angrily at him as he floated above laughing harder.

"Ooohh little miss suck up is angwy dat Peevesy's little prank nearly hit her!"

"Why are you throwing that walking stick around Peeves?" Lily went to pick it up but he got there first.

"Ooooh tis a very important secret. If Peeves told a student that; he'd have to kill them!"

"...What?"

"Yes, but since I like you I'll tell you! The other poltergeist's have a little competition; the gosts ahve a ceremony every year for gost's that have 'excelled' in a particular area like scaring, rattling chains, most times 'exorcised' by a muggle and all that. I am going for most pranks pulled and the record for most people hit on the head with a stick!" Peeves looked proudly down at her. "I was going to go for the personal vendetta on some random stranger, but I thought that would be no fun."

Lilly was in shock. What was he on about? Everyone knew Peeves was slightly mad but this...this was...mad! At that moment though Peeves threw the stick at her and it walloped her on the head.

"Ow! Peeves! Christ!" she rubbed her head and then looked at her hand to make sure she wasn't bleeding.

"Hhahahahahaha!" Peeves cackled as he flew off. "Oh, and enjoy the 'shrimp' at dinner!" he added as he reached the ceiling.

"What on earth was that all about?" Lily wondered in amazement as she walked back to the common room. Although she had no clue what would happen tonight she vowed not to have anything remotely like shrimp!

"Hey Lily I need to talk to you." Sirius interrupted Lily and Katie's conversation with ease.

"Can it wait I was kind of talking to Katie in case you hadn't noticed." Lily said a tinge of anger in her voice.

"Sorry it can't wait I need to talk to you now." Sirius said glancing sideways at Katie every now and again "Sorry Katie."

"It's ok take as much time as you need. " Katie answered casually.

Sirius thanked Katie and pulled Lily through the throngs of people to a corner that was more private.

"What's this about Sirius I was in the-"

"Yeah, yeah I now it's just I needed to ask you something..." Sirius said hesitantly

"...Well what is it?" Lily asked getting impatient.

"...What times suit you to study this week?" Sirius answered disappointed in himself for being so cowardly.

"That was what was so important?" Lily asked angrily.

"Yeah sorry."

"Ugh couldn't that wait until after I was finished my conversation?"

"Yeah sorry." Sirius repeated looking at his feet.

Lily sighed then said "It's ok it's just..." Sighing again she said "I'm free most days after dinner in the library. So if we make it Monday, Wednesday and Friday is that ok with you?"

"That's good with me." Sirius answered.

"Sirius can I tell you something?" Lily asked on one of those spur of the moment ideas.

Sirius looked up saying "Yeah sure what is it?"

"If you need to tell me anything you can you know that right?" Lily said a look of concern on her face.

Sirius smiled and said "I do now. Thanks Lily."

"No problem. And I'll see you in the library tomorrow yeah."

"Sure thing." He answered before walking away.

Lily walked back to Katie and they continued their conversation about 'what was more important having a good social life or good grades. Lily agreed that schoolwork was more important, Katie though a social life was more important. After an unhealthily long time discussing it Katie managed to bring Lily over to the sane side of that argument.

Sorry I know this isn't the best of chapters but it kind of leads into the next one! Hope you enjoyed it anyway and please don't forget to press the magic button and review!! Thanks to those who already did. Bye!x!x!x!x


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay here's the next chapter sorry I haven't updated in ages I was just really busy!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you guys recognise!!**

"Katie! Katie! Oh Merlin where are you?!" Lily shouted as she entered the common room.

"Lily? What's going on? What happened?!" Katie answered her hysteric friend, her voice dripping with concern.

"You will not believe what just happened!" Lily said out of breath.

"Lily calm down. Look sit down and tell me what happened." Katie said bringing Lily over to a chair to sit down.

"Okay so I was on the way back from prefect duty and I walk by the window and I look out and I see this thing writhing around on the ground outside and then it gets up and suddenly out of nowhere there's a big deer, stag thing and a dog around it jumping on it and I think I saw this tiny rat thing on the ground beside it running around. It so weird. What do you think is going on?!" Lily rushed through finishing looking confused.

Katie raised her eyebrows and placed the back of her hand to Lily's forehead. "I think someone needs to see Madame Pomfrey." Katie answered.

"I'm not sick!" Lily said defiantly. "I know what I saw and I saw that...thing on the grounds! If you don't believe me fine! I'll find someone else to investigate it with me." Lily said as she began to walk away.

"No Lily don't do that I was just surprised that's all! I believe you." Katie said after catching up with her.

"You promise?" Lily asked unsure of her friend.

"Of course I do! Plus who else would you go to if I didn't?" she asked sarcastically.

"Ha true!" Lily answered through a smile. "You coming to bed?"

"Yeah I'll be up in a minute." She answered.

With that Lily went up the stairs and through the door to their dorm, her mind still buzzing about what might be going on in Hogwarts that she didn't know about.

It was four in the morning and the marauders were just coming in the portrait hole carrying Remus between them, after a busy night with his condition.

"Prongs watch the lamp!" Sirius whispered too late just as the lamp went crashing to the ground making a loud noise in the empty common room.

"Shit! Hurry up lads someone probably heard that!" James said from behind Sirius and Peter, carrying his arms.

Just as he finished there was a gasping noise from the entrance to the girl's dorm room.

"Oh Merlin! What happened to Remus?" Lily asked looking over his scratched, bruised body.

"Em...he fell down the stairs. Didn't he guys? Yup fell down the stairs." James said trying to convince Lily and failing miserably.

"James what happened? Was it those animals on the grounds?" Lily asked ignoring the astonished look James gave her after using his first name.

"What animals?" James asked worry tugging his voice.

"Guys can we wrap this up a bit quicker here? Moony is kind of heavy for such a scrawny guy!" Sirius said panting.

"Put him on the couch." Lily answered still looking at James scrutinising him. "Now are you going to tell me or what?" Lily asked before walking over to the boys and sitting down on the floor in front of the couch they put Remus on.

"Lily...I don't think we can." James answered hesitantly.

"What you don't think you can? You either can or you can't" Lily said getting frustrated.

"Lily we can't tell you at the moment because it's not for us to tell." Sirius interjected.

"What do you mean?" Lily asked getting confused.

"Can we talk about this in the morning I'm really tired?" Sirius asked yawning.

"Fine!" Lily said before storming off up the stairs to the girl's dorm.

"Potty! Come here." Lily shouted through the common room.

James s said goodbye to Sirius and walked over to Lily "Why do you insist on calling me that when other people are around?" He asked his hands in his pockets.

"Because it suits your face better." Lily answered giving him her sweetest smile.

"Why did you call me over? Because if it's just so you can insult me more I'm leaving!" James said his cheerfulness gone.

"No don't do that I'm sorry. Um... I called you over to ask about last night." Lily asked hesitantly looking up at him cautiously.

James drooped head and sighed saying "I thought we told you I wasn't for us to tell,"

"Well then whose is it to tell at least tell me that. Please James." Lily asked desperately.

James looked at her for a few moments, searching her eyes, then he called "Remus can you come here for a sec?"

Remus looked over, confusion written on his face "What's up?" looking from Lily to James and back again.

"Lily wants to know about last night." James said still not looking away from Lily.

"Remus please tell me. I know something is going on, you have to tell me please" Lily pleaded.

"I can't Lily not yet." Remus said looking at his feet.

"What do you mean not yet?" Lily asked.

"I mean I don't trust you enough to tell you what's going on yet. I'm sorry Lily."

"Ugh! What do I have to do to make you trust me more?" Lily asked exasperated.

"Just forget about it and continue as normal. Be Lily Evans."

"Well who else would I be?" Lily asked before storming past them and through the portrait hole to breakfast in the Great Hall.

"I think it might have been better just to tell her. It is not good to be on the wrong side of Lily Evans." James said staring after the red head.

"Yeah I know but I just don't trust her enough yet. I'm sorry; I know you're madly in love with her or whatever." Remus said beginning to walk to the portrait hole to follow the red head to breakfast.

"I'm not madly in love with her!" James objected futilely.

"Ha whatever!" Was all Remus said to that comment.

**Okay I know this wasn't the best of chapters but I still hope you liked it and if anyone is interested in 'betaing' it please just say so and I will have a look at you bio! If anyone has any helpful comments please put them to me by pressing the button and leave a review!! Thanks and sorry again for the long wait! Xxxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay I am sooooooooooo sorry I havn't updated in so long it's just that I just started back to school and it's all been so hectic and busy!! I'm so sorry!!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them!**

**xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx**

The next week or so continued as normal around Hogwarts with Lily ignoring the Marauders as much as possible. Lily and Sirius were making good progress with their project and Katie and James were being kind to each other, which Lily couldn't stand as she had told her what had happened but Katie unusually had taken their side as she thought trust was very important.

"Lily can I talk to you for a sec?" Sirius asked as they made their way out of the classroom and into the hall.

"Yeah sure what's up?" Lily answered kindly as she still liked Sirius.

"It's just about the transfiguration project could we move it to tonight instead of tomorrow because I have quidditch practice at that time?"

"Um... yeah I think that's ok, but I'll get back to you yeah?" Lily said.

"Yeah ok. Bye."

"Bye." She said as she walked back over to her friend.

"What was that about?" Katie asked looking over her shoulder at Sirius and blushing as he looked back.

"Oh just stuff for the project. Katie can I ask you something?"

"Yeah sure what's up?"

"What happened with you and Sirius?"

"What are talking about? Did he say something about me?" Katie answered in a rush.

"Ha no he didn't say anything but he may as well have. You're always looking at each other and smiling and getting all nervous when he talks to me around you. It's hilarious!" Lily said ending with a chuckle.

"Stop it's not funny!" Katie said with a sigh. "It's just, you know what I told you about what happened in the astronomy tower?"

"Yeah what about it?" Lily said leaning to hear more.

"Well it happened again."

"What do you mean 'it happened again' what happed exactly?"

"Well I went up to the astronomy tower and he was there, I was going to leave but he asked me to stay, so I did. I sat down beside him and we talked for hours! It was amazing I usually get all nervous and embarrassed around him but I was ok. It was amazing." Katie said staring ahead as she walked.

"So then what happened?" Lily asked enticed by the romance of it all.

"Then when we were leaving just before I left he pulled me back and kissed me! And not just a kiss, kiss it was full on proper kiss! It was..."

"Let me guess 'amazing'!" Lily said with a huge smile on her face.

"Ha yeah!" Katie said as she giggled along with Lily.

xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

Sirius ran into the library knowing he might not come back out as he was half an hour late! Lily was going to kill him.

"Lily I am so sorry..." Sirius started but trailed off not seeing the red head anywhere in the library.

Suddenly someone burst into the library after him and ran over to him saying "I am so sorry Sirius I lost track of time and I forgot our meeting was today and I'm just really sorry!"

"Eh... It's ok I guess." Sirius said, utterly confused about what was going on.

"Good so do you want to get to work or what?"

"Eh yeah sorry." Sirius said brought out of his daze.

Sirius and Lily worked continuously for another hour before they decided to throw in the towel and leave it at what they had done.

It was when they were walking back to the common room when the subject turned to Katie.

"So um I was wondering... how's Katie doing working with James?" Sirius asked uncertainly.

"What you didn't ask her that in the astronomy tower?" Lily asked with a sly smile on her lips.

"Well I didn't want towait now! How did you know about that? I didn't tell anyone that!"

"Ha sorry Katie told me. She also told me you kissed her?" Lily asked a questioning look in her eyes.

"Eh yeah..." Sirius answered looking at the ground a soft blush starting to enter his cheeks.

"Don't worry I won't tell James. Are you going to ask her out?"

"I was thinking the next Hogsmead trip actually. What do you think?"

"I think it's perfect." Lily said, "I always thought you two would be good together you know."

"Thanks."

xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

The next morning there was a notice on the notice board in the every common room saying that the next Hogsmead trip was to be in two weeks time for Easter.

"Looks like your opportunity is coming sooner than you thought eh?" Lily whispered to Sirius when she saw the notice.

"Yeah but at least if she says no it's not the Valentines trip/" Sirius said casually.

"True, true. So when are you going to ask her?"

"Actually I was wondering if you could give her this note for me? It just asks her to meet me at the astronomy tower tonight. That's when I'm going to ask her. Merlin if anyone heard me they'd think I was going to propose!" Sirius laughed nervously.

"Ha yeah. Don't worry and just remember to relax, no one likes a shaky voice asking them out!" Lily said comfortingly.

xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

T hat night in the astronomy tower Sirius was waiting nervously when he heard footsteps on the stairs outside the door,

Suddenly in burst three laughing teenage boys!

"Prongs what are you doing here?" Sirius asked.

"I knew we'd find him here boys! We were looking all over for you bud!" James answered with a big, mighty grin on his face.

"Are you drunk Prongs?" Sirius asked worriedly.

"Ha I think so! Does drinking lots and lots of fire whiskey make you drunk?" James asked his words slurred form the drink.

Then another person joined the group in the small balcony of the astronomy tower.

"Sirius what's going on?" Katie asked from behind Peter's chubby form.

"Katie! Oh Merlin I'm sorry this is all going wrong!" Sirius said exasperatedly,

"Ha you're hot! Do I know you?" James asked, his words slurred.

"Urgh. I can't believe this!" Katie said throwing her arms up in the air and storming off down the stairs.

"Katie wait!" Sirius shouted after her as he ran down the stairs.

xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

Ok once again I am so sorry for the delay but hopefully the chapter made it up to you!! Please press the magic button and review!! Even critsism is welcome!!

Thanks for reading!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey hope you liked the last chapter! Anyway here's a new one all ready for the judging eyes of those good enough to read! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and Katie!!**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Katie wait!" Sirius shouted after her as Katie ran back to the common room.

Sirius followed her, sprinting after her through the corridors until finally in a deserted corridor he caught up with her and grabbed her arm pulling her back.

"Katie please-pant- wait up-pant. Merlin you run fast." Sirius said through panting, his hands on his knees doubled over.

"What do you want Sirius?" Katie asked impatiently.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry. No please just listen," he said taking her arm as she began to walk away.

"Katie I'm sorry. I honestly didn't plan for James to be there. I just well... I wanted to ask if you em..." Sirius stared mumbling.

"Yes? You wanted to ask me...?" Katie asked.

"Well I wanted to ask if you wanted to go to this week's Hogsmead trip with me?" Sirius asked nervously.

"Seriously?" Katie asked with a smile.

"Ha yeah. So what do you think?" Sirius laughed nervously.

"Of course I will!" Katie said as she jumped on his enveloping him in a huge hug.

"Um sorry." She said as she let him go.

"Ha it's fine." Sirius said, "So um do you want to go back to the common room or what?"

"Yeah sure."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The next day was spent up planning Katie's outfit, hair and makeup.

After many different possibilities they finally decided on a simple outfit of a cute denim mini-skirt and a red top with cut little pumps. Her makeup was very light consisting only of a little eyeliner and mascara.

Her silky, black curls were left down freely except little bits from the side pinned back.

On the day of the trip Lily and Katie woke up at nine thirty and got ready.

"How do I look?" Katie asked nervously.

Lily walked over to the vanity and put her hands on Katie's shoulder comfortingly saying "You look great."

"Really?" Katie asked with a smile, her confidence increasing slightly.

"Yes! Now are you coming to breakfast or what?" Lily asked as she walked over to the door of the dormitory.

"Yeah I'll be there in a sec. I just need to do something first." Katie said.

"Um...ok I'll see you down there then yeah?" Lily said, her brow creased.

"Yeah sure." Katie said with a smile.

Lily went down the stairs, through the common room and out into the hall. Just as she began walking to the Great Hall James came up to her and, matching her fast walking pace, began to walk with her.

"So Katie's going out with Sirius then?" James asked looking sideways at Lily.

"Don't tell me you're jealous?" Lily asked annoyed.

"No I just...I dunno I just wanted to talk to you." James said looking at the ground.

"About what exactly?" Lily asked not looking at, or near him.

"Just about anything. I just wanted to talk to you."

"Why's that?" Lily asked still not looking at James but icily ahead instead.

James reached out and grabbed hold of Lily's arm pulling her back and forcing her to look him straight in the face "Will you just tell me what I did to deserve the cold shoulder from you? Please what did I do?" James pleaded with her.

"What opposed to me being all smiles and chirpiness with you before? I was never like that with you." Lily said looking at him full in the face this time. Lily sighed and pulled her arm away from him saying quietly "I'm going to breakfast."

James just watched her walk away from him a defeated look on his face before he decided that he had had enough and was going to try and get over Lily Evans. And this time he would stick to it.

He would only talk to her if completely necessary and he would stop staring at her during all his classes and even try to listen in some of them. This was it. That was the final straw for James Potter. He was finally finished.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Katie was just going into the Great Hall when she saw Sirius racing towards her at a great speed.

"Sirius are you okay?" Katie asked concerned for her date.

"We need to go. Now." Sirius said looking behind him as he grabbed her arm and started pulling her away from the Great Hall.

"Um why do we need to go?" Katie asked concern replaced with confusion.

"Would you still go out with me if I was beheaded?" Sirius asked confusing Katie to no ends.

"What? Why would you need to know that? What did you do?" Katie asked.

"Well um...it was supposed to be a harmless prank but...you know it kind of got out of hand." Sirius said as they stopped jogging down the empty corridor.

"Sirius what did you do?!" Katie asked getting worried.

"Well you know the way it's McGonagall's birthday today?" Sirius asked, looking behind him worriedly.

"Yeah..." Katie said unsure of whether she wanted to know the rest or not.

"Well um... I kind of thought that it would be fun to have this big banner saying 'Happy birthday McGonagall now your 60' but it came out wrong and now it says 'Happy birthday McGonagall now you look 600'! And I couldn't remember the spell to change it and it was too late to take it down because she had already come in and now she's after me! I'm scared." Sirius said a worried look on his face.

Katie just looked at him with a serious look on her face until he and she burst out laughing.

Sirius looked horrified saying. "What are you laughing for? I could die!"

"I'm sorry. It's just funny because-oh Merlin my tummy hurts-because I was just thinking this morning about how old she must be and the first thing that popped into my head was 600!" Katie said between laughs.

"Are you serious?" Sirius asked smiling and beginning to laugh despite the situation.

Katie could only nod as she was doubled over laughing. Soon enough Sirius had joined her and they were both rolling around the ground in a fit of giggles.

As soon as they had recovered from their giggles they got up and headed out to Hogsmead hands clasped tightly.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Hope you liked it! Now please press the magic blue button and REVIEW! Any input is always welcomed!x!x!x**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! Hope you liked the last chapter sorry I didn't update last weekend I was really busy! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognise**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The next few days consisted of Sirius and Katie being constantly together and so James and Lily were constantly together also as neither of them wanted to be away from their friend.

Things between Lily and James were quite awkward and unhappy but as the days went on they came together after a particularly bad fight:

Lily sighed then said "James can I talk to you for a sec?" surprising everyone there and even managing to scare James a little bit.

"Um-"James gulped -"Ok, yeah I guess so." James said nervously as he began to follow the red-head into an empty classroom before Sirius caught his arm saying "If she comes within two foot, Run!" with a concerned look on his face. James could only gulp and nod before going into the classroom to meet his fate.

"Look James this is hard for me to say so if you could just cooperate for two minutes that would really help." Lily said.

"Um yeah sure." James answered getting even more nervous.

"Ok well since Sirius and Katie have started going out we have been fighting more than ever. Maybe it's just because we're around each other more I don't know, but I think maybe, we should try to get along a bit more...for Sirius and Katie of course." Lily said unusually nervous.

James looked at Lily confused. All those wasted years trying to get into Lily's heart and now after he was done trying she opens up a little. All he could do was sit there staring back at her hopeful eyes and watch them grow slowly disappointed.

Lily sighed and dropped her head "I take that as a no." She said lifting her head a fraction. Eyes searching James dumbstruck face. "Ok then...well I guess I'll see you around." Lily said as she slowly started to walk out of the room.

Finally James got out of his dumbstruck demeanour and mumbled "She...she wants to be friends?" Before running after her down the hall and catching her arm pulling her around to face him and saying "I would love to try to be friends with you."

A smile twitched at Lily's lips as she asked "Are you sure? I mean it is just for Katie and Sirius of course."

"Of course." He answered

They stood together in the hallway for a few awkward moments before James said uncomfortably "So what do we do now? Do we like...hug or something?"

"Um...I don't know I'm not so sure about the hug. What about a hand-shake?" Lily asked just as uncomfortable.

"What like to seal the deal or something?" James said.

"Yeah I suppose." Lily said as she stuck out her hand straight in front of her.

"Um ok..." James answered taking her hand, as he took her hand though he felt a lightning bolt of pain shoot through his hand up his arm and into his skull. The same was happening to Lily at that same moment as they jerked their hands apart looking at each other worriedly.

"Madame Pomfrey?" James asked

Lily just nodded and they started up the stairs to the hospital wing.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Has anyone seen James and Lily since they went to go talk?" Katie asked the general question to the room.

"Em...no I don't think so. I hope they're ok." Remus said worried.

"Ah they're probably in some random broom closet. Which brings me to wondering why I'm not in one? Katie?" Sirius asked looking at Katie suggestively.

"Um...I don't know maybe because I'm not a slut?" Katie replied.

Sirius paused then said "That's true." Then he smiled at Katie giving her big puppy dog eyes.

Katie smiled, and then got up saying "Fine. Which floor?"

"Yes!" Sirius said and grabbed her hand pulling her out of the common room and into the hallway and on to 'some random broom closet'.

Remus and Peter sat for a few minutes in silence looking at the door to the common room longingly as they both had had a crush on Katie in second year. Remus sighed before saying "Well I'm off to the library." He stood up, stretched and started to walk away when Peter said "Can I come?"

"What?" Remus asked confused. He was the only one of the four Marauders to EVER go to the library unless Sirius was going for the project meeting with Lily.

"Can I come to the library with you? I have some History of Magic homework I need to look up in the library." Peter said standing up and walking over to where Remus stood.

"Em...I guess so, yeah." Remus answered still shocked.

"Thanks I just want to get the book, I'll be down in a minute." Peter said as he started up the stairs to their dormitory.

"Yeah, sure." Remus answered.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Remus and Peter were walking to the library talking away about nothing in particular when Severus Snape nearly bowled them over, mumbling "Where to hide, where to hide??"

Remus was just about to ask what had happened when Sirius rounded the corner at immaculate speed running after him shouting "I'm going to kill you!!" very loudly.

Remus stood in front of Snape and asked "What is going on??" To a very angry, scary Sirius just as Katie came around the corner out of breath from running after Sirius.

"Sirius leave him alone!" Katie shouted to him.

"Why would I do that?" Sirius scowled.

"Because how was he supposed to know that the particular broom closet he was about to open had two people in it?" Katie said still trying to get her breath back as she walked up to a still fuming Sirius.

"He should have knocked." Sirius said staring pointedly at Snape.

"Would you knock?" Katie asked astonished at the thought of knocking on a broom closet door.

"Yes!" Sirius said finally looking at Katie.

Katie just raised her eyebrows and Sirius dropped his head mumbling "No."

"There you go. Now are you going to leave Snape alone?" Katie asked as if she was mothering a three year old in a tantrum.

"Ok." Sirius said enveloping Katie in a hug and mumbling a 'thank you' in her ear.

Just as they broke away James and Lily flew down the corridor past them running in the direction of the hospital wing. Sirius looked at Remus, Peter and Katie and they all started to run after them, shouting after them asking what was wrong.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Hey. Hope you liked it! I was kind of disappointed at the last chapter only getting 2 reviews so make me happy and REVIEW!! Thanks for reading!x!x!x**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! Hope you liked the last chapter. I would still like more reviews but I hope they'll come up after more chapters! Hopefully anyway! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than the plot and my character Katie.**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

James and Lily, followed by Sirius, Katie, Remus and Peter, ran around the corner to the hospital wing only to be stopped by a quavering voice shouting "Where do you think you're running to this late in the corridors?"

They looked around to see professor Trelawney, hiding her cherry bottles under her arm.

"Professor we need to get to the hospital wing." James answered quickly.

"Prongs what happened?" Sirius asked astonished at how pale they both were.

"Honestly I don't know." James answered worry twitching at his normally levelled voice.

"Give me your hands!" Trelawney said holding out her hands, palm up.

"Sorry what?" Lily asked holding her hand closer to herself.

"Ugh give me your hand!" Trelawney said grabbing their hands as she started to hum quietly to herself.

Lily and James looked at each other trying to read each other before Trelawney shouted "Aha! I knew it! Your love lines have touched!"

Both students quickly grabbed their hands away from the still humming professor, screaming "WHAT?"

Trelawney, however, looked shocked at the outburst at, in her mind, such a simple thing.

"Your love lines, dearies. Love lines. On your palms." Trelawney said eyes huge through her large glasses.

"Oh...well...um." Lily started to try and say something before James said "How can you tell? How do you know anything about what you're trying to talk to us about? Did you go to some special school or something?" James said, starting to get angry until Lily stepped in saying "What James means is, how did you know our..."

"Love lines had touched?" Trelawney stepped in with.

Lily sighed then said "Yes. Our ...hands had touched."

"Well in answer to your questions, no I did not go to some special school or anything like that, I came here, to Hogwarts. I know what I'm talking about because my descendents before me were also seers, and I know that your love lines have touched because when somebody's love lines touch the person that has a prominent part in your life your hand vibrates or sends a gentle shock wave up your arm. Is that enough information to make you believe me?" Trelawney asked gently swaying on the spot, still clutching her cherry bottles tightly.

"Yeah, yeah sure. But you said that when you touch hands with the person it should only send a gentle shock wave up your arm yes?" James asked glancing at Lily as he said the last few words, his forehead crinkled-up with concentration.

"Yes only a little one that you can barely feel. Why how strong was the shock wave you experienced?" Trelawney asked starting to let worry touch her voice.

"It was really strong! It sent pain crushing into my head. I thought it was going to explode. Is that bad?" Lily asked urgently.

"Oh my. Oh my my my... We had better talk to Madame Pomfrey." Trelawney said hurrying up the corridor.

"Wait do you want us to come with you? I mean it might get a bit crowded and Poppy wouldn't like that." Peter asked cautiously.

"Of course we're going! Poppy won't mind." Sirius said starting after James and Lily.

"No go back to the common room. Poppy won't want you bothering her now." James said holding his hand out to stop them.

"Hurry up Mr Potter!" Trelawney called back from the door of the hospital wing.

James looked back to the professor then said to Sirius "Look I have to go just promise you will go back to the common room and not get caught by Filtch?"

"Fine." Sirius answered grumpily and he let the others drag him away as James ran to the hospital wing and to Lily waiting for him at the door.

"You ok?" Lily asked, concerned for her newly appointed friend.

"Yeah, just kind of worried about what's going on, you know." James said also concerned.

"Yeah, well I suppose we'd better get in there and get it over with." Lily said pointing her thumb over her shoulder.

"Yeah I guess so. But before we go in can you promise me something?" James asked.

"Yeah sure. What is it?"

"Whatever happens in there will you promise me that when we come out we'll still be friends?" James asked nervously looking at her.

Lily let out a light laugh and smiled at him "I promise!" She answered taking his hand "Come on we have to go."

And with that they entered the hospital wing and looked upon their fate.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Do you think their ok?" Sirius asked for the seventh time that night as he paced circles in the carpet.

"Babe I'm sure their fine. Now please will you sit down?" Katie asked again for the seventh time.

Sirius stopped his pacing for a second to say "But what if they're not ok? What's going to happen to them? To us?"

"Do you think the carpet will get worn down if he doesn't stop pacing like that?" Remus whispered to Katie.

Katie glanced at Remus before standing up and grabbing Sirius' arm, pulling him to the couch and pushing him into a sitting position and saying to him angrily "Look we're all concerned for Lily and James but just calm down and we can figure out what we can do to help ok?"

Sirius looked up at her sulkily and mumbled "Fine, I'm just worried is all."

Katie sat down beside him and leaned on his shoulder, rubbing his arm and just started mumbling "I know, I know."

Sirius put his arm around Katie, pulling her up onto his lap. Remus, who was watching all this from the armchair, finally spoke out saying "I think we should all go to bed and talk to them about what Madame Pomfrey said in the morning, when we're all fresh and awake."

"Yeah, I agree. We have a better chance of understanding what's happening if we're all well rested." Katie said getting up off Sirius' lap and pulling him up.

Sirius just yawned, gave Katie a goodnight kiss, waved to the rest and walked clumsily up the stairs to the boy's dormitory.

"I think all that pacing wore him out." Peter said, yawning himself. "I'm going to go up too. Make sure he got to bed ok."

"Yeah I'll be up in a minute." Remus said to Peter as he gathered up his homework things from around the common room.

Katie walked up to Remus however and asked "Are you ok? You look really pale."

"Yeah I'm fine just tired. Anyway I'm going to bed I'll see you in the morning, yeah?" Remus said still not certain if he trust anyone other than the Marauders with his 'furry little problem'.

"Yeah, sure." Katie said cautiously, still wary of her friends' health.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Did this ever happen before now?" Madame Pomfrey asked Lily and James as she stared at their palms.

Both shook their heads a look of certainty on their faces.

Madame Pomfrey continued to look at their hands for a few more moments until Professor Trelawney came over saying "Is it possible you made a mistake?"

"How could you make a mistake about a searing pain travelling up your arm and into your head? Wait what's that under your arm? Is that cherry?" James asked astonished at the teachers drinking habits.

"No no of course not. Excuse me I have to go." Denied the professor as she quickly exited the hospital wing.

"I really have to get her to stop dinking you know. It's terrible for her. Makes her mad. Anyway back to your hands. It's never happened before you say?" Madame Pomfrey asked again to be certain.

Again both students shook their heads.

"And you say the pain was unbearable?"

"Yes. Like falling off a horse and then have it trample on your head ten times over." James said grimacing.

"Ouch." Madame Pomfrey mumbled under her breath.

"Yeah it was really bad. Like getting your brain pulled out of your ear with a fish-hook." Lily said looking down at the bed she was sitting on.

Madame Pomfrey had had enough of the gruesome stories and was just about to tell them that they had to stay in overnight when Lily came out with a gasp.

"What if it's just what Trelawney said just bigger, like she said that if your part of someone's life you get a shock, maybe we're just really important parts in each other's lives since we got a really big shock?" Lily said, saying the last few words quieter as she realised what that meant, as she looked at James.

"So, what does that mean? We're really important to each other?" James asked Madame Pomfrey even though he was still looking deeply into Lily's eyes.

"Maybe. Maybe not. I'm not sure but I would like you both to stay in overnight for observation in case of any further pains or problems." Madame Pomfrey said, getting up and arranging some beds for them to use. Casually as she could she pushed the two beds a little further apart to check if being further away from each other made any difference, but when the two students came over to ask where they could change into the hospital robes and went to the separate changing room at either end of the wing she realised they would have to be much further apart and so gave up on that idea.

Lily and James got into their separate bed without a word and only said two words to each other before going to sleep for, hopefully, a night of fitful sleep.

"Goodnight James."

"Goodnight Lily."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Hey hope you liked it! Please help me better the story and leave a review!! If you want anything specific to happen just let me know (by review or by PM I don't mind!) and we shall see what happens in the next chapter! Thanks for reading! X! X! X!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok please don't kill me! I know I haven't updated in ages but I was having writers block! Ok so on with the story....**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

If you had looked into the hospital wing the night James Potter and Lily Evans checked in, you would have seen two restless teenagers tossing and turning in their sleep, unable to sleep peacefully, for their minds were racing with thoughts of the other person, what was going to change in their lives from now on and why it happened to them.

"Lily? You awake?" James whispered into the eerily quiet hospital wing.

"No." Lily whispered back a smirk playing at her lips.

"Oh ok sorry." James replied, turning back over before realising his error a few moments later and said "Hey wait, how could you answer me if you were asleep?" He asked the quite room.

Lily just laughed quietly and asked "What's wrong Potter," deciding she wasn't sure about how to act around him and whether to use his first or last name, since it was the latter she had always used she decided it best to keep things safe.

"Why do you still call me Potter? I thought we were meant to be friends?" James asked his tone changing, his forehead crinkled and his heart deflating a little.

"Yeah I thought so to, but don't friends trust each other enough to let the other help them if they really need it?" Lily asked sitting up and facing James bed with an annoyed look on her face.

"Wait. What are you talking about? What's going on? I'm really confused." James asked, also sitting up to face Lily however he had a confused, scared look on his face looking at the girl who once threatened to read his diary to the entire school. 'How embarrassing would that have been?' James thought running his hand through his hair.

"Are you even listening to me?" Lily asked, infuriated at the fact that someone might have been ignoring her in one of her rants, especially if it was James Potter.

"Oh sorry what were you saying I blanked out?" James asked grinning as he got the reaction he had hoped for, Lily threw her hands in the air, screeched loudly and turned over in her bed pulling her duvet over her head all in about 3 seconds.

James realised quickly after this that if he didn't say anything to her she probably wouldn't talk to him for another 5 years, so this in mind he jumped out of bed, ran across to Lily's bed as the tiled floor was ice cold and sat down next to her bed. He started to poke at her side and watched as Lily jerked away each time mumbling a 'go away'. After a few times of poking her, James got up the courage to try and take the duvet away from her face, as he tugged gently he started to here whimpering coming from under the covers. "Lily are you ok?" He asked urgently, pulling more fiercely at the duvet covers until they fell away under his hands uncovering a sobbing Lily.

"Lily what's wrong? Did something happen? Is your hand hurting?" James asked worry nagging at his voice at the prospect that Lily might be hurt.

"No it's nothing like that." Lily answered, sitting back up in bed and wiping her eyes dry. She looked James straight in the face and said "It's my dog's anniversary." Lily said looking down at her bed sheets as her eyes started to well up again. When James remained silent Lily went on, saying "My dog died last year just before the Easter holidays, that's why I came in a few days late."

A look of understanding crossed over James' face as the truth dawned on him. "Oh Lily, I'm so sorry! Are you ok?" He asked as he enveloped her in a big bear hug.

At this Lily again broke down into tears. "Yeah it's......just I was so...so busy with every....thing else I com...completely forgot the date and....and because I'm not going home.....for Easter I won't get to...visit his grave. I know it's kind of.....weird but we were so...so close to Toby I just miss....him so much!" Lily said grasping at the words she was trying to get out.

James sat up on the bed still holding her tightly. Muttering 'shh it's ok' in her ear rocking her gently until she calmed down a bit. "Thank you." Lily muttered looking up at James for the first time since he came over. James just smiled back down at her until she said "Um... I think you should probably get back to bed. It's late." Lily started to move away from him to get back under her covers and James stood up off the bed, letting her snuggle down deeply into the bed.

"Yeah I guess so. I'll talk to you in the morning though yeah?" James asked cautiously. Lily just nodded as an answer and James walked back over to his bed, pulled the curtains around him and was asleep after 5 minutes.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Moony wake up!! It's morning!" Sirius shouted across the dorm, throwing a pillow in the general direction of Remus Lupin's bed.

"It may be morning but it's not Christmas. Why are you awake so early?" Remus asked slowly climbing out of bed, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"No it's not but morning means we can go visit Prongs and Lily in the hospital wing. Hurry up and get dressed!" Sirius said rushing around the dorm not really doing anything.

"Sirius, you do know there are opening hours to the hospital wing." Remus said watching for the reaction that was sure to come.

"WHAT??? Since when does Poppy have opening hours to our hospital wing?" Sirius screamed across at Remus, succeeding in waking Peter and making him tumble out of the bed, falling flat on his face on the floor mumbling "Wha...What's going on?"

Sirius' head drooped as he walked back to his four poster bed and fell back onto his messy duvet saying "Nothing go back to sleep."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Ok now you can kill me! I know it wasn't the best chapter I just wanted to show something happening between James and Lily and that was the best I could think of! Sorry again and please review, it makes my day! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok I know it's been ages since I last updated...but I was kind of annoyed at the lack of reviews so I decided to wait for a while and then I just lost track of time! Anyway just so you know I'm not updating again until I get AT LEAST 5 reviews! It's not that hard to press the button and say good bad or terrible!! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The month was April, the week, Easter. The time in Hogwarts when bunnies were placed around each corner and baskets were hung at the end of every bed. It was also time where students were offered a week to go home to visit their parents, family and friends outside of Hogwarts. The students that didn't make use of this offer were still allowed to stay in school, however they did not have to go to any classes and as the numbers were small, the students left behind, along with the teachers would play quidditch and other such games to pass the time.

Most years Lily Evans would take the opportunity to go home for a week with no hesitation, this year, however her mother had sent a letter saying that her mother and father were going to America to visit a sick aunt and that unfortunately Lily would have to stay behind for the Easter break.

Most years James Potter along with his fellow marauders, Sirius, Remus and Peter, would all go to James' house for the Easter break as Sirius hated his family and Remus and Peter wanted to stay with their friends, this year, however, James also received a letter concerning his Easter break and America. This year his mother and father had received vouchers from the Minister of Magic himself sending them on a cruise to America for the Easter break. This meant that James and his marauders would also be spending the Easter break in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Have you got everything packed Katie?" Lily shouted across the dorm to her best friend, who was going home for the Easter break, "I still can't believe I have to stay here while you get to go home and spend a week with your family!" Lily said as she got up off her bed, put the book she was reading on her bedside table and walked over to where Katie was packing her bag.

"I know, I wish you could come with me so much, but you know my mother would go crazy if she found out I actually had friends here and didn't spend every extra second I had studying!" Katie said as she pulled the zip together and zipped her backpack together. "Hey at least you're not completely on your own here right?" Pulling her bag off the bed and starting the journey down through the castle and to the train bringing the students leaving Hogwarts too Kings Cross Station in London.

"What do you mean I'm not on my own? I thought it was only myself and three Slytherins, and if you think I'm going to be hanging around with those-" at that Lily was cut off from waging her finger and ranting by Katie saying surprised "You don't know?!"

At that Lily rounded on Katie stopping her in her tracks "Know what?" Worry tingling her quiet voice.

Katie backed up a few steps putting her hands up in sign of surrender. "Ok well ...um don't kill me for not telling you because I thought you already knew...but em...James, Sirius, Remus and Peter are staying over the Easer break as well." At that Katie squinted up her eyes and prepared herself for the wraith of an angry Lily. After a few seconds of nothing happening, Katie opened her eyes and looked at where Lily should have been standing only to see her storming off in the opposite direction, towards the Gryffindor common room and most likely to a certain boy with messy hair and askew glasses.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Behind a portrait of a Fat Lady, through the common room, up the stairs on the left hand side and through the fifth door. That was where you would find four boys laying on their beds doing nothing.

"You do know that we will have to find some way of pulling at least twenty pranks this holiday?" Sirius said bending his head back over the edge of the bed so that his head was upside-down whilst the rest of his body lay on the bed.

"Sorry no can do bud. Lily's staying for the Easter as well and I want to show her that I can be _responsible_ if I really want to be" James answered as he got up off his bed, using bunny ear fingers as he said responsible, earning a rolling of the eyes from Remus and a chuckle from Peter.

"Maybe it would be easier just to BE responsible instead of just acting like you are?" Remus said looking around the room at the blank stares he received until he, again, rolled his eyes and went back to reading his book.

"Yeah....anyway I'm going to go have a shower if anyone needs me." James answered as he walked to the bathroom door pausing to see if anyone had noticed what he said, disappointed as no one had, he went inside undressed and stepped under the steaming water washing his troubles away.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Katie ran after Lily trying to stop her and failing miserably "Lily please I'm sorry I didn't mention it but I really need you to come to the train with me to say goodbye."

As Lily didn't seem to be stopping or even slowing, Katie tried a different tactic.

"LILY EVANS IF YOU DO NOT STOP THIS INSESSANT WALKING AND TALK TO ME THIS INSTANT I AM RINGING YOUR FATHER!" Katie waited a few more seconds before realising that her last option was shear force, with this in her head Katie ran towards Lily as if to tackle her, when she was just an inch away Lily stepped to the side, making Katie topple to the ground beneath her.

"You really should work on the actual tackling part of the tackle." Lily shouted back at her as she climbed in the portrait hole and into the common room.

Lily crossed through the common room in a rage of just three seconds and was up the five staircases in thirty. Lily crashed through the door to the marauders dormitory demanding "Where is he?" to the boys sitting in the room. As they pointed to a door joined to the dorm Lily didn't stop to think what the room could be before tearing open the door to a soaking wet James standing, with just a small towel wrapped around his waist, on the cold tiles staring shocked out the door at an even more shocked Lily.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Ok so you know the drill 5 reviews and then an update. I am sorry for the lateness of the chapter but I've been really busy and I was annoyed so I wasn't in the mood for writing. Hope you liked it! **


End file.
